Auror Defence
by chikkychoo
Summary: Aisling has returned to the twins for help in a case, will they be willing to help? Fred/George/OC


"Hamish Graves escaped Azkaban just after Black did, we need to find somebody close to Black, he knew him in Azkaban, Miss Tonks, and would you be as kind to find somebody for us?" Aisling looked up from the photo to see Scrimgeour looking at her with hopeful eyes. Aisling traced through her thoughts, mind racing and eyes scanning across the five faces staring at her with dependence. A tiny smile curled at her lips and she looked at them with tiny glint of mischief.

"In fact, I know _two _people that would love to help. But I need my Apparition license _back_" she turned a scowl to Minister Fudge her was wiping his brow with a small handkerchief. He didn't even make any sign of eye contact to her; he just shook his head up and down and excused himself from the group, along with some of the Wizengamot members. "Why is _he _nervous? He's probably not going to do anything about it, except stay in the bloody office saying 'You-Know-Who has not returned, You-Know-Who has not returned.'" Scrimgeour let out a muffled chuckle showing proof that he was trying not to laugh. "So, Miss Tonks, who are these two people that would be willing to help, anybody I might know..." his voice was always friendly and cheerful around her and not deep and strict like it usually was at work. "You might know them... Fred and George Weasley?" it was a rhetorical question, Scrimgeour's eyes widened at the name, and the friendly widened with great happiness.

"Indeed I know them Miss Tonks... Fudge wouldn't dare pick a Weasley, especially those two if it was about a serious matter like this." He gave another warm smile at the look of deep confusion on her face. "But when Sirius..." he nodded and looked into her eyes further "When Sirius was on the loose, Fudge wanted to make sure he didn't lose anybody '_important_' so he chose Arthur to go after him." Rage was building up inside her; she couldn't believe the shaky nerve of Minister Fudge. "How much of a twat that guy can be..." Scrimgeour didn't dare keep this laugh inside; it was a deep chuckle that turned into a hysteric laughter that boomed across the halls of the Ministry.

"We better get your Apparition license quickly; don't want Fudge changing his paranoid mind about you. Besides Shacklebolt you are the second best of the Aurors. Be proud of whom you are, come one follow me into the Chamber of Apparition Licenses." They walked off into the elevators, both smiling and going backwards then downwards and etc.

LO

George was helping himself to a Treacle Tart until a loud pop came from the small living room, making George jump with the Treacle Tart flying everywhere. "Shit! Who's there?" he silently walked into the living room, staring at the empty couches and books and curtains lying everywhere. POP! And Aisling appeared right behind George, making him jump again and cursing until he realised who the person was.

"Aisling? Aisling Tonks? Bloody hell girl, where've you been all my life?" He pulled her into a tight hug before smashing his lips against hers. What most people would find weird, but true, is that Aisling shared a deep bond between the twins and her, three lovers that actually haven't had any intercourse together. George broke off to take a breath then looked deep into her dark chocolate brown eyes, cupping her face between his hands.

"Do you know how much we've missed you? Fred and I." He spoke softly to her, feeling the struggle for her not to burst out crying. "I don't think Fred would've missed me... Not after the incident..." her voice may have been clear, but sobs started to choke her. George's hands squeezed tighter around her face, she could feel his hands getting hotter. She pulled his hands away from her face and looked at his closed eyes, placing a hand on his chest to check his breathing.

"I still don't understand why you did that to him, to Fred, _our _Fred and you just..." he looked down upon her, she made no eye contact at him at all, she just stared down at her feet, her hand still resting on his chest while mumbling a reply.

"It wasn't me..." now she had to make sure her breathing was in contact. George's heart rate grew stronger and faster. "What do you mean?" he muttered. She looked up at him with eye mascara streaming down her face. "If you seriously think a Slytherin can't jinx..." she slowed to a halt at the fire in his eyes, it wasn't a pretty look. "A Slytherin did that to you? Who?" he questioned staring down at her she stepped away from him, her hand leaving his chest. "It was a mistake coming here..." she tried and failed miserably as George held her close to him so she couldn't Apparate out of the house.

"Who did it Aisling?" his voice was cold and dead serious, a side Aisling has seen once before and a side she'd hoped she'd never have to see again. She sighed and whispered the name. "Ginny wasn't the only one under Tom's trance... There was something still left in the castle and it found its way to me. I didn't mean to sleep with him, it was all a trance, and I didn't know what was going on..." she looked away from George, the mascara stained tears slowly moving down her face. She found herself wrapped around George's arms again, and him kissing her neck, moving down onto her clavicle. He started to unbutton her shirt until the middle where he kissed the gap between her breasts.

"What about Fred?" she whispered as a moan escaped her lips afterwards; she caught sight of a smile on George's face, obviously showing proof that he had permission by his protective brother. "Trust me, if Fred were here he would enjoy watching it." George lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as they continued their passionate snog. "Oh, those Quidditch muscles haven't disappeared have they?" her voice was slow and seductive as she moved her hand hungrily down his newly bare chest, getting an escaped groan from him as he charged for her neck.

"Nope, your clever legs haven't either." He looked up into her eyes as his hands slowly started to move down, ripping her shirt open, sliding her knickers down along with her skirt, then thrust into her, using the wall as leverage. They both let out loud gasps, with both their eye closed, Aisling collapsed onto him with her hands wrapped around his head, and her forehead against his. "Don't. Stop." It was a commandment and with ease, George did it again and again, his nails scraping against the wall with every pant and scream that came out of Aisling. Both Fred and George loved it when she screamed in satisfaction; they described it as a beautiful sound, a reassurance just to make sure they were pleasuring her. "Come for me, come for me Aisling, come please..." he muttered into her, she did as he wished with him coming just after her.

"We better... Clean up." She whispered pushing her head back against the wall with a soft thud. "Oh, don't worry I'll do it." Aisling's eyes popped open and she flicked her head towards the entrance, Fred stood at the door, leaning against the frame, hands in pockets, ankles crossed and the same blackmailing smirk on his face.

"You know, Georgie, you're lucky I caught you shagging instead of mum..." his sentence faded when he caught sight of Aisling, he looked between George and her, not a look of anger more like a look of annoyance. "Aisling comes and you don't even call to tell me that you guys were gonna shag? Terrific." He threw his hands up in the air and sighed, Aisling let go of George and started straightening herself out.

"I came to discuss business... It just led to somewhere else." She mumbled grabbing her knickers and sliding them up. "If you call that business, I'll pay extra," said George with a cheeky smile when Aisling turned her head and looked at him. Fred moved towards her his eyes soft, yet hungry for something. "George had his turn, now it's mine." Aisling looked past Fred for George but he wasn't anywhere. "Yes, but first, I got a proposition for you..." she whispered, brushing her fingers against his lips a sly smile rising upon her face.


End file.
